Media Appearances
The Just Dance series has appeared or been referenced in various media, ranging from TV shows, music videos, and even movies. Below is a list of appearance the Just Dance series has made in media. TV Shows *Melissa & Joey - The series has appeared twice in the sitcom. **In the Season 1 episode Up Close & Personal, the characters Melanie Burke (Melissa Joan Hart) and Lennox Scanlon (Taylor Spreitler) play the game Just Dance. The two songs that are played are Who Let the Dogs Out and U Can't Touch This. The episode also shows the result screens with customizable names, even though that is not an actual feature in the game. **In the Season 1 episode In Lennox We Trust, the characters Ryder Scanlon (Nick Robinson) and Mrs. Geller (Katherine Helmond) play Just Dance 2. The song they play is A-Punk, and it features text overriding the player's indicators that are used in the game. ***Additionally, three webisodes titled dance party showed the characters Joesph Longo (Joey Lawrence) and Ryder Scanlon (Nick Robinson) playing Just Dance 2 with guests. The songs that are played were Jungle Boogie, Crazy In Love, and A-Punk. Unlike the episode, there is not additional text added in the game. *The Ellen DeGeneres Show - Just Dance 2014 is featured on the show, and during the segment, correspondor tWitch battles it out with an audience member on Applause. *The Queen Latifah Show - Queen Latifah battles it out with two guests: Ian Somerhalder and Cameron Diaz on two occasions with the song Just Dance *Chicken Girls - In the Season 5 episode "Fun and Glory", Harmony McAdams and Astrid play Kill This Love. Later on, Rhyme McAdams joins them. WhoLettheDogsOutMelissaandJoey.png UCan'tTouchThisMelissaandJoey.png UCan'tTouchThis2MelissaandJoey.png A-PunkMelissaandJoey.png JungleBoogieMelissaandJoey.png CrazyInLoveMelissaandJoey.png A-Punk2MelissaandJoey.png ApplauseEllen.png JustDance2QueenLatifah.png JustDanceQueenLatifah.png Commercials *The online retailer Very featured the dance for Fun in a commercial *A spoof of the series was shown in a commercial for Farmers Insurance . The spoof combined the series with Dance Dance Revolution, another rhythm videogame series. FunVery.png Farmer'sInsuranceJustDanceAd.png|Spoof of the series (combined with the Dance Dance Revolution series) in a Farmer's Insurance ad Music Videos *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry - The dance for Hot Stuff appears in the music video as an event in a party. *Oath by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G - The dance for Want U Back, another song by Lloyd, is featured in the music video. It is shown being played in a laundromat. *On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements by McFly & Carlito - The dance for this song is featured in the music video during a club scene. *Swish Swish by Katy Perry ft. Nicki Minaj - The Classic dance for this song is featured in the music video on a jumbotron. *Te Dominar by Daya Luz - The dance for this song is featured prominently in the music video. It appears in a scene where a crowd of people, alongside the artist and her backup dancers, are performing to the routine. *The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) by Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne - The dance for Sax is featured in the music video being played by Rexha and other people. *MA ITU by Stella Mwangi - The dance for this song is featured in the music video. It is sometimes shown in a spherical ball. HotStuffLastFridayNight(T.G.I.F.).png WantUBackOath.png OnNePortePasDeSous-VêtementsMusicVideo.png TheWayIAre(DanceWithSomebody)MusicVideo.png Movies *Barbie Video Game Hero - Chiwawa is shown as the final level for a game and in a cutscene at the end. Additionally, the dancer from Built For This and the dancer on the right from C'mon appear in the setting of Chiwawa. **As a result of its appearance in the movie, another routine for Chiwawa, titled Remastered Version, by Barbie, became available in the series. The setting uses elements from the Barbie universe, and the dancer is Barbie herself. *The Emoji Movie - The character Akiko Glitter, who is voiced by Christina Aguilera, is seen in the movie and is based off the coaches in the main series. The app Just Dance Now also appears, and in the movie it is used as a way to advance through the mission they are trying to complete. **As a result of its appearance in the movie, another routine, labeled as from The Emoji Movie, for Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, a song used during the segment, became available in the series. The setting for that routine is taken from two locations seen in the movie, and it also features Meh and Jailbreak as the dancers. Several other characters, suchc as Hi-5, appear in the setting of the performance as well. ChiwawaBarbieVideoGameHero.png Chiwawa2BarbieVideoGameHero.png Chiwawa3BarbieVideoGameHero.png Chiwawa4BarbieVideoGameHero.png Chiwawa5BarbieVideoGameHero.png WakeMeUpBeforeYouGo-Go4TheEmojiMovie.png WakeMeUpBeforeYouGo-Go2TheEmojiMovie.png WakeMeUpBeforeYouGo-Go3TheEmojiMovie.png WakeMeUpBeforeYouGo-GoTheEmojiMovie.png